Home
by kushina410
Summary: Natsume is an orphan young boy with special powers allowing him to see ayakashi. what so called gift or special power caused him so much pain and grieve. be aware : mention of abuse. don't read if you are sensitive.


Disclaimer:I don't own natsume youshincho.

* * *

The Fujiwaras are the first one who wanted Natsume to live with them. It really meant a lot for Natsume, it gave him new hope… new hope for him to live normal like kids of his age. Hope for him to not sleep starved. Hope for him to not be beaten within an inch of his life. Natsume just wanted normal, the least of normal, Just enough for him to heal a bit and survive.

The week which he stayed in the hospital almost every the day Fujiwaras came to visit him and talk to him some.

For Natsume it was a clash of different emotions and overwhelming experience even if it looks like for anyone there that it's just a week of staying in the hospital bed and sleeping most of the time to recover. But for Natsume, it was feeling sad for the family he stayed with, enduring the harsh words from them, after all they still accused him for injuring himsrlf to cause them problems, feeling both scared and excited for living in this new environment, anxiety about the new school, making plans and promises to himself to not involve anybody with the ayakashi and trying to live as normal as possible all of that with him fighting fever, pain and injury on that cold hospital bed.

With Touko visiting him every day taking to him so gently, cover him up if the blanket slips while he sleeps wiping down the fever sweet out of his forehead, made Natsume relax a little and gave him more hope for the future.

Natsume vowed that he will protect her no matter what.

Today was the day which Natsume had to get out of the hospital get his luggage from the family he used to live with then go to the new house.

"You must keep an eye on his fever and his cough, he caught a cold while his stay here but it will go away in a matter of few days. Let him rest for a week and give him a light meal every 3 hours or so. He need energy to recover and he need to gain some weight. He is so thin for his age. And don't forget his medication as instructed until you are out of doses"

The doctor said to Shigero and Touko while waiting for Natsume to change his clothes.

"Yes. Thank you doctor" said Shigero

It was a matter of seconds when they heard the door of Natsume's room open revealing the skinny still bandaged boy.

"Are you done Takashi-kun?" asked Touko in a gentle voice.

"Yes"

"Ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

Natsume didn't have much of things in the hospital just some necessities and the school uniform he was admitted to the hospital with.

Touko took the bag from the boy hand after some protest from him, and then all three of them walked slowly to the car Shigero had rented to transport Natsume more easily and comfortably. Their first destination was the family apartment he lived in for the boy to say his good bye and packing up his things.

The three of them are now in front of the door waiting for Natsume to collect his courage and hit the bell bottom with a twitching hesitating finger.

Few seconds later the mother opened the door and welcomed them in. She told Natsume to go ahead and pack his things. It didn't take much of time to pack things, he didn't have much to pack anyway, it was just a small box and a hand bag.

When he was satisfied with his packing the son of that family knocked his door. And Natsume allowed him in.

"Hey Natsume I see you are done packing?"

"Yes thank you for treating me well all this time"

"No problem Takashi, sorry about my parents I couldn't do much"

"It's ok "

"Umm… if you need anything or need and help here is my phone number"

He handed him a card

"Thank you very much"

Natsume accepted the card

"Here let me help you carrying your things"

"It's ok, there is not much anyway"

Giving him on of his smiles.

Natsume put the bag on his shoulder and carried the box outside, as soon as everyone saw Natsume out of the room the Fujiwaras stood up apparently they were having some tea, excusing themselves. Then Natsume bowed down in front of the mom while holding his things.

"Thank you for hospitality "

"S-sure!"

"Is that all Takashi-kun?"

Asked Shigero about the luggage

"Yes"

It broke the Fujiwaras hearts to know that that was all Natsume had. But they thought that this will change soon. They will do their best to the boy.

Then Shigero insisted to take the box from Natsume's hand nagging him that he is still recovering then Natsume accepted.

Shigero put the things in the car and got in to the car.

"Takashi-kun you can sleep until we get to your new home, I know you are exhausted, it's still few hours until we reach there" said Touko.

"Yes" answered Natsume. To be honest he really felt drained and exhausted going back to that home drained him emotionally and he is still feverish.

"Takashi-kun. We are there"

Natsume opened his eyes he was always light sleeper. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. When did he fall asleep? And there was a cover on him. Touko must be the one who covered him up knowing that Shigero was driving.

Natsume got off the car stretching a bit he was too stiff flinching slightly in the process as some of his cuts hurt him. He was about to taking his bags but shegiro bet him to it. Natsume sighed and went with Touko in to the house

Nasume went in after her taking off his shoes.

"Come Takashi-kun, I will show you your room"

Natsume went up after her entering the room. Shegiro was standing in there beside Natsume's bags when he and Touko entered the room.

It was very simple Japanese style room. Yet it felt warm and nice.

"That's your room Takashi-kun. If want anything or if you want to change anything you can tell me"

"Yes. Thank you very much" Natsume had no idea why was he so emotional but he was. And he had tears in his eyes maybe it was the whole difficult week finally took troll on him? He doesn't know.

Shigero patted Natsume's hair gently. Natsume looked at him.

"Welcome home Takashi-kun"

* * *

Hey guys! as you see I am still alive! 

I just love Natsume so much I wanted to write a story about him.

please let me know your thoughts about the story.

AND I am continuing chains don't worry guy just a lot of things happen, I will try to update it as soon as possible.


End file.
